The New Torsson
by duckie lover 151
Summary: What happens when Tancred's family adopts a girl and it turns out she's endowed?
1. Who's Alicia?

**Chapter 1: Who's Alicia?**

Emma caught up with Lysander during morning break, but unfortunately he was alone. Emma's heart dropped a bit when she saw that Tancred wasn't with him. "Hi Lysander, where's Tancred?" asked Emma trying to make it sound like she didn't care much.

"Tanc couldn't get much done during art class because he was distracted, so he went back to try to get as done as possible." Replied Lysander. Emma couldn't help but notice that Lysander looked pretty distracted himself. The two were quiet for a few moments. As Lysander frowned Emma could detect faint drumbeats. She looked at Lysander knowing he could practically read her mind.

"For some reason my ancestors don't seem too happy about Alicia coming to live with Tanc's family." Emma looked puzzled. "Who's Alicia?" Lysander looked up from the rock he'd been kicking around. "I guess we forgot to tell you and Liv. Even Benjamin knows."

"So who is Alicia?"

"Tanc's family decided to adopt her and they haven't even met her yet! They're bringing her home tomorrow."

"I wonder how she'll do at the Thunder House."

"That's what I was worried about, but I don't think that's what my ancestor's are angry about."

The hunting horn started to blow and all the kids started to troop inside.


	2. Endowed

**Chapter 2 Endowed?! **

Right after she went inside Emma caught up with Olivia and told her everything Lysander had said. Olivia was interested at first but soon she started grumbling about not being told. She was still complaining on their way to class. "I can't believe they didn't tell me! I wonder what Lysander's ancestors don't like about her." Unfortunately a few seconds later as they went around a corner they ran into a very unhappy looking Manfred. "Silence in the hall Vertigo! Detention!"

Olivia shrugged. "Oh well. I'm used to it."

Manfred glared at her as she flounced off into her math class. Emma quickly followed her so she wouldn't get in trouble too.

As Lysander and Tancred were putting away their books in there dormitory right before dinner, Tancred heard the drumbeats that were still emanating from Lysander.

"What's wrong?"

"The ancestors aren't very happy about Alicia."

A nervous wind began to flutter around Tancred. "But we haven't even met her yet!"

"Look, Em could hear the drumbeats too and I told her what I just told you, but I didn't tell her…"

"What?"

"Tanc, the ancestors think Alicia is… endowed."

**Read and Review Please! By the way, this will be a Tanc Emma pairing. Who's your** **favorite character so far? I'm asking this because some authors/ authoresses tend to change what the characters are like. Story ideas and critics are welcome! Unfortunately I** **don't own the Charlie Bone series!**


	3. Eavesdropping

**Chapter 3: Eavesdropping**

"Endowed?!" asked Tancred. Emma opened the door and stuck her head inside the room.

"Endowed?!"

Lysander and Tancred turned to stare at Emma, who went pink from embarrassment. {Lysander would have bet anything that she only noticed Tancred.}

"Were you listening this whole time?" he asked suspiciously. {Lysander asked this.} Emma went even pinker.

"I was coming up to tell you two that if you didn't hurry up you'd be late for dinner. But then I heard… is she really endowed?"

The two kids turned to look at Lysander. "That's what the ancestors seem to think." He answered.

They heard feet pounding on the stairs and a second later a purple-haired head burst into the room.

"Come on you slowpokes!" cried Olivia "I'll race you to dinner!"

**I** **don't own Charlie Bone! Read and Review please! Critics and story ideas are welcome!**


	4. Dinner

**Chapter 4: Dinner**

Emma had so much on her mind at dinner that she could barely eat.

First, she couldn't believe Tancred's family was adopting.

Second, she couldn't believe that the girl they were adopting was endowed! Or that they didn't know she was endowed yet!

Lastly, she couldn't wait to meet Alicia. It had been decided that everyone would meet at the Pet's Café on Saturday instead of Sunday so Tancred could introduce Alicia to everyone.

"Tolly, Torsson, Sage!" yelled Manfred "Start eating faster or it's detention for all of you!" Apparently he was still in a bad mood.

The three students started wolfing down their food. Nobody wanted to miss meeting Alicia!

Emma thought the bus ride took forever! For her Saturday just couldn't come fast enough!

**Yeah, I know that chapter was extremely short. Thanks to all the people who've reviewed** **my story so far! Red and Review Please!**


	5. Alicia

**Chapter5: Alicia**

Unfortunately since Olivia had gotten detention they'd have to wait until after she got out of Bloors Saturday afternoon. That way everyone could be there. {Billy had stayed over Charlie's house this weekend.}

When Emma arrived at the Pet's Café everyone else was already there, except for Tancred and Alicia. They came in about five minutes later. Alicia had long pale pale blond hair and dull blue/green eyes. She was a bit shorter than Tancred. She had a strange look on her face like she couldn't tell anyone else was there. Tancred smiled at everyone from the doorway as Alicia came over and sat down next to Emma.

_Wow!_ Thought Emma _that's probably the same look I had on my face when I was hypnotized!_

Once again it was extremely short. Sorry if that's ticking some people off. I don't own Charlie Bone! Read and Review please!


	6. She is Endowed!

**Chapter 6: She ****is**** endowed!**

As Tancred and Lysander were coming back {they'd gone and ordered food} Tancred thought he should warn his friend.

"Hey Sander?"

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know Alicia's kinda strange."

"Strange how?"

"Well, most of the time she's mute."

"Mute?"

"She doesn't speak."

"Yes Tanc, I know what mute means."

They'd arrived at the table. "This is Alicia." Said Tancred gesturing at his new sister.

"Nooo." Said Olivia as she sarcastically dragged out the word.

Alicia's eyes flicked over to the orange-haired girl. There was a moment of silence and as Olivia stared at Alicia her eyes got huge. Olivia turned to Tancred; her eyes were two sizes bigger than usual. "How did she do that?!"

Tancred sighed. "She starts Bloors on Monday."

**Read and Review Please! I'll explain what her endowment is in the next chapter! I don't** **own Charlie Bone!**


	7. Alicia's Talent

**Chapter 7: Alicia's Talent**

Lysander turned to look at Olivia. "What happened Liv?"

"She sh-she…" Olivia seemed to be at a loss for words, and for Olivia that was really strange!

Tancred sighed again. "She's telepathic."

"Telepathic!" {Gabriel}

"Telepathic?" {Billy}

"She can talk to people through their minds." Explained Tancred.

Emma looked at Alicia who now had a satisfied smile on her face. Olivia, who had regained her composure, was staring at Alicia like she was the weirdest kid on earth.

"But" continued Tancred "It will only work if she has eye connection with you."

"So it sort of works like Manfred's endowment when he could hypnotize?" asked Billy.

Tancred nodded.

"Does she…?" {Lysander}

"I already told her about everyone's endowments." Said Tancred.

Just then Mr. Onimous came over to their table. "Sorry kids" he said "But the café's closing early today." As they got up to leave they all noticed that they were the only ones left in the café. They said goodbye to each other and started walking home.


	8. Partners

**Chapter 8: Partners**

Just as they were turning in opposite directions Emma remembered what she was supposed to ask Tancred. She swiveled around and ran after Tancred, Lysander, Alicia, and Gabriel who were all headed for the Heights.

"Tancred!" she called as she caught up with them.

The three boys and Alicia turned to look at her.

"Yeah Em?" asked Tancred.

"Um" began Emma "Do you remember how Mrs. Coloras {I made this up I don't know their current art teacher's name} assigned us to be partners {She felt herself blushing at this part} for the art project?"

"Oh yeah… do you want to come over my house to work on it?" he asked. {Now Tancred was blushing too.} Gabriel had started walking to his house again. Tancred and Emma's love problems weren't half as interesting to him as they were to Lysander and Alicia. As Tancred and Emma were talking the same thought was going through Lysander and Alicia's minds: I wonder how long it will be before they realize they both have major crushes on each other.

**Read and Review Please! You guys have been great about reviewing more than once! It lets me know if you guys are keeping up with the story! For anyone who doesn't know this I do allow anonymous reviewers. This is because I like to know what everyone thinks, not just the people who have an account. **


	9. The Project

**Chapter 9: The Project**

"Oh!" said Lysander "I almost forgot. Since you'll be starting school on Monday, our art teacher, Mrs. Coloras, assigned me to be your partner."

Alicia nodded and followed Lysander to his house instead of going to her own. When they got to Lysander's house Mrs. Sage was downstairs, Mr. Sage was reading the newspaper at the kitchen table, and Alexandria and Hortense were arguing about something upstairs. {It sounded more like a shouting match though.}

"Sorry about the noise." Said Lysander "It can get pretty loud here sometimes." As if to prove his point his sisters came down the stairs {still shouting} and tried to explain to Mr. Sage what had happened.

"Come on." Said Lysander "It will probably be quieter in my room."

Alicia followed Lysander upstairs. Compared to Tancred, Lysander was a very neat person. You could see a few art supplies lying around here and there but that was it. Tancred, on the other hand, had just about everything he owned on his floor. The only clean thing in his room was his closet, and that's because there was nothing in it!

Alicia and Lysander worked silently for a few moments. {It wasn't completely silent. Every now and then Homer, Lysander's parrot, would say something.}

After a few minutes Alicia looked up and gave him a sly smile.

"Do you think Emma and Tancred are actually getting anything done?"

**Read and Review Please! Are there any story ideas ****besides**** making the chapters longer? And for anyone's who's wondering this isn't going to have a Lysander Alicia pairing. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. I like to know what you think!**


	10. Emma's Visit

**Chapter 10: Emma's Visit**

"Hey mom." Said Tancred as he opened the door to his kitchen. His mother was sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea.

"Oh! Hello Emma!" Mrs. Torsson turned to Tancred "I didn't know you were bringing home a friend! Where's Alicia?"

"Emma's here to work on our art project. Alicia and Lysander are at Lysander's house to work on theirs. Is dad home?"

"No, he went for a walk."

"Okay."

Tancred and Emma went upstairs to get Tancred's art supplies. Tancred's room was a mess!

_It looks like this place was hit by a tornado!_ Thought Emma. _On second thought, it probably was!_

There were clothes all over the floor and draped over the bedpost. The mattress was on the floor. His dresser was overturned and his window was splattered with blue paint. Tancred quickly got his art supplies {the ones that weren't ruined} and shut the door to his room with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry my room is such a mess. Dad and I had a fight this morning and my room's been through a storm. But, it's survived worse." Said Tancred with a weak smile as he blushed.

Emma and Tancred went into the Torsson's living room and began working on their art project. By the time Emma had to leave they'd gotten a pretty good amount of work done, but it was kind of sloppy because neither of their minds was on their work.

**What did you guys think? Sorry, I'm not very good at making the chapters longer. In this story I've changed my mind. It is going to have an Alicia Lysander pairing but it will only be one-sided. This story takes place right after Lysander and Lauren have broken up. I'm pretty sure that doesn't happen but it happened in my story. Read and Review Please!**


	11. Returning Home

**Chapter 11: Returning Home**

"See you later Lysander!" Called Alicia as she left the house. When she got to her own house she saw Emma leaving and the two girls waved to each other. When she got to her living room she saw Tancred picking up his art supplies. He looked up and she smirked at him.

"_So" _she asked him through telepathy _"How was your time with Emma?"_

"You sure do pick up emotions easily."

"With you it's not that hard. You might as well put a big sign on your forehead that says **I Love Emma Tolly.**"

Tancred went bright pink and Alicia had a smile on her face as she went up to her room.

**That is officially the shortest chapter of this story. The rest of them will definitely be longer but my brain has gone brain-dead. When I think up the next chapter I will post it as soon as possible! Read and Review Please! **


	12. First Day, First Warning

**Chapter 12: First Day, First Warning**

On Monday morning Alicia rode the green bus to Bloors Academy with Tancred, Lysander, and Emma. The morning passed uneventfully. Alicia liked their new art teacher, Mrs. Coloras. History and math class was boring. The only interesting thing that happened was when Lysander, Emma, Tancred, and Alicia were walking to lunch. Unfortunately they ran into Manfred, who apparently wasn't in any better of a mood than when he gave Olivia detention. The four kids stopped as Manfred sneered down at Alicia. {Alicia just stared at him blankly.]

"So this is the new endowed girl." Dagbert Endless came up behind Manfred and Alicia's stare shifted from Manfred to Dagbert.

"Well Miss Torsson?" said Manfred scornfully as he waited for some response.

"Do you even know how to talk?" asked Dagbert.

"Pintro." Said Alicia.

"What?"

"My last name isn't Torsson, its Pintro." {Her last name wasn't changed when they adopted her.}

"Get to lunch."

Manfred and Dagbert stalked off. As the four kids walked towards the green cafeteria Tancred realized he'd been holding his breath the whole time.

_Man, _he thought _If Alicia gets detention during her first week Mom and Dad won't be happy! _

Tancred was pretty caught up in his thoughts, but he wasn't too caught up to notice the way Lysander looked at Alicia.

It's too bad he didn't notice how Emma looked at him…

**Lysander has a crush on Alicia! Too bad the pairing won't work both ways like it will with Tancred and Emma. Read and Review Please! My writers block is gone!**


	13. The Decision

**Chapter 13: The Decision**

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Emma and Olivia were pretty happy when they found out Alicia would be in their dorm. After Tancred and Lysander said goodbye to the girls it was a pretty quiet walk to their dorm, considering Olivia wasn't with them. {This part is the walk to the boys' dorm, in case anyone was confused there.} When the boys did get into their dorm they were the first ones there. Tancred flopped onto his bed with a groan as Lysander started unpacking.

"Hey Sander?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you see in my sister?"

"What do you mean?" asked Lysander.

It was pretty obvious to Tancred that Lysander was playing dumb. But he wasn't in the mood to interrogate his best friend, so he groaned again and said "Man, I thought Alicia was going to get detention today for sure!"

"Yeah, imagine what your mom would of said if that happened!"

"The first thing mom said to me when we were getting ready to leave was make sure to take care of your sister! But, so far I think Alicia's proven that she can take care of herself!"

"Well, it will probably be good for her to start out with two friends." Said Lysander, meaning Tancred and himself.

Tancred rolled his eyes as Lysander continued unpacking.

**Meanwhile in the girls' dorm…**

As Emma left to ask her teacher about the history report Olivia plopped down on her bed and looked at Alicia. "You know that Emma and your brother have major crushes on each other, right?" Alicia nodded.

"Well" said Olivia "we have to get them together before the dance at the end of the semester!" {I made that up!} A few seconds later Emma came back into the room.

_Oh yes, _thought Alicia_ this is going to be a very interesting week! _

**Thanx for reviewing people! One more review and we'll be up to 30 reviews! Read and Review Please! Merry X-mas! **


	14. Phase One

**Chapter 14: Phase One**

Alicia managed to stay out of trouble for the rest of the week. The art project was due on Monday morning so Alicia was going over Lysander's house over the weekend so they could finish theirs. She'd go on Saturday because they'd kept up the tradition of meeting at the Pet's Café every Sunday. {Although lately they had nothing interesting to talk about.}

On Saturday after they'd finished their project Alicia brought up the plan.

"So you and Olivia want to get Tanc and Emma together before the dance? I thought it seemed like you two were up to something." Alicia nodded. Then she explained what Lysander would have to do. Lysander agreed to help and Alicia left. That night Alicia called Olivia to tell her that phase one was complete.

**What did you guys think? Actually, I think that might have been the shortest chapter. There all sort of short. Just so you know this story is going to be sorta short. {Yes, I know sorta ****ain't**** a word!} Read and Review Please! **


	15. Phase Two

**Chapter 15: Phase Two**

Olivia slept over Emma's house Saturday night, so on Sunday it was time for phase two!

Olivia started phase two when she and Emma were eating breakfast. "Hey Em, Alicia invited us to go over to her house today for lunch."

"Okay"

"Tancred and Lysander will be there too."

Emma blushed at Tancred's name.

**Meanwhile…**

Lysander spent all morning in Tancred's room trying to convince Tancred to ask Emma to the dance. {Which was this Friday.} Alicia stayed out of there way until Olivia and Emma arrived. But apparently Lysander and Tancred must of gotten of topic because when Alicia stood outside the door to Tancred's room she didn't hear what she was expecting.

"Hey, Tanc?"

"Yeah?"

"Lauren and I got back together Saturday night."

"So you won't be hitting on my sister anymore?"

This is when Alicia decided to walk into Tancred's room, because she knew it drove him crazy when he didn't get an answer.

"Are they here?" asked Lysander. Alicia nodded.

Lunch was pretty quiet. No one had much to say. Alicia, Olivia, and Lysander were all silently hoping their plan would work.

Once lunch was finished Lysander and Alicia pulled Olivia in the next room. Now it was all up to Tancred!

**How many of you think he'll come right out and ask her?! One of my friends told me I should have a Charlie Olivia pairing. I have nothing against that pairing; I just didn't feel like putting it in my story. Read and Review Please! **


	16. The Answer

**Chapter 16: The Answer**

It took Emma and Tancred a few seconds to realize that they were now "alone". They stared at each other for the next few seconds.

"So…" started Tancred "Have your teachers been giving you any extra work to do before the dance?" {He means any artwork to be put up.}

"Some…"

"Oh…"

Olivia, Alicia, and Lysander had been eavesdropping in the next room but Olivia was getting impatient.

"Tancred" she hissed loudly "would you hurry up and ask her already?!" Fortunately she said it loud enough for Emma to hear her too.

"Ask me what?"

"Umm… Emma… would you like to go to the dance… with me?"

Emma beamed "Of course!"

"Yes!" screeched Olivia. Lysander gave Tancred a thumbs up and Alicia just sat there with a satisfied smile.

Olivia and Lysander left soon after that while Emma stayed to talk with Tancred **for the next four hours…**

Mrs. Torsson told Emma she could stay for dinner, but she said she had to get home.

So Tancred walked her home.

When he got back Alicia was just getting off the telephone. "Great! I'll see you there!"

"Who was that?"

"No one important."

"C'mon, who was it?"

"Let's just say you're not the only one with a date to the dance."

**Personally that is my favorite chapter so far! Who do you think Alicia's date is? I wanted to rule out Lysander from the guesses because he just got back together with Lauren. Read and Review Please! **


	17. The Dance

**Chapter 17: The Dance**

All week Tancred pestered Alicia to find out who she had called. All week Alicia stayed mute. Tancred was suspicious at first, but Lysander swore on his own grave that it wasn't him.

On Friday night Tancred and Lysander walked into the school with Emma and Lauren. Fifteen minutes later Charlie and Olivia walked in. Soon after them all of the endowed walked in. All of them except Alicia and whoever her date was.

A few minutes later the door opened again. All the endowed {and Lauren} turned to see Alicia walk in with…

"She brought Dagbert?!" {That was Tancred.}

"Wow…" said Lysander "This is going to be an interesting year!"

**What did you think? Unfortunately that is going to be the last chapter of this story. Be on the lookout for the sequel! I don't know what I'm going to call it yet. Just go back to this story click on my pen name and see if I've written a second story for Charlie Bone. Read and Review Please! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
